


【AC】儿童节快乐！

by GingerAndGinger



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 07:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14827689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAndGinger/pseuds/GingerAndGinger
Summary: Kenway家儿童节糖段子大概吧x





	【AC】儿童节快乐！

Haytham是个圣殿骑士，这就意味着他的人生里总会充满了刺客。但他有时候会开始思考，自己人生里的刺客是不是太多了一点。  
比如他父亲Edward是个刺客，他儿子Connor是刺客，他下属Shay是前刺客，他的Ziio，呃，虽然不是刺客，但明显站在刺客一边，他的孙女Io:nhiòte，按家里刺客的人数来看，极大概率要成为将来的刺客。他的姐姐Jennifer，即使曾经明确表明过她不站边，那个把刺客日报读得津津有味的依旧是那个Jenny。  
综上所述，Haytham是个活在刺客堆里的圣殿，和他的属下Shay相依为命，时刻有性命之虞。

所以那天Connor一脸严肃地把他叫到一边时，他还以为刺客组织终于要对北美圣殿大团长下手了。  
“父亲，我们谈谈关于明天的事。”  
“明天？”Haytham绷紧了手臂，准备随时放出袖剑。  
“我觉得你应该去买点糖。”Connor一本正经地盯住Haytham，后者甚至都要怀疑自己的耳朵是不是出了什么毛病。  
“糖？”圣殿骑士最高大师脸上的表情就好像面前的刺客刚刚说的是让他把伊甸碎片交出来。  
“对啊。明天是儿童节。”  
“哦？怎么，难道你想让我弥补你童年失去的父爱？”Haytham很快恢复了惯常的嘲讽表情和语气。  
“啊——啊？当然不是，是Io:nhiòte。”几乎一模一样的难以置信的表情出现在了Connor脸上。  
“……不去，给小孩子发糖是那种慈眉善目、白胡子一把、打算在炉火旁度过余生的老人才会干的事。”

然后Haytham的选择是，拉上Shay，两个人极不和谐地混在糖果店里叽叽喳喳的一大群小孩子中央，两个人面面相觑。  
“Sir？”Shay突然出声，把盯住玻璃柜子正出神的Haytham拉了回来。  
“嗯？”Haytham一惊，“你挑好了吗，我们得走了。”  
“难道不是sir你提出要来买糖的吗……”Shay话音未落，被背后横冲直撞的几个小毛头碰得在空中晃了几晃，好容易才没摔一跤。  
“啊——明天儿童节，你家Cudgel不应该也需要来一点吗。”  
“我已经挑好了，可你还空着手。”Shay无情地指出。  
回应他的是他上司一段长久的沉默。  
Shay叹口气道：“你可以帮Io:nhiòte带点Cudgel喜欢的。”  
Haytham疑惑地把眼神投向Shay怀里那一大把五颜六色的糖果和巧克力。  
“和Kenway们喜欢的。”对方补充道。

谢天谢地他的上司终于在他被这一大群恐怖的小孩子吵到失去理智前，矜持地挑好了Kenway们的儿童节礼物。Shay跟在Haytham背后走出糖果店时心想。  
然而回家后Haytham还是着实头疼了一会把糖藏在哪里这个严肃的议题。毕竟家里的馋虫可不止Io:nhiòte一个。他的父亲Edward——对于这位最年长的Mr Kenway的心理年龄他深表怀疑——有过多次和自己曾孙女抢糖吃的前科。

第二天Haytham起得比以往更早，一个早上都在窗户前来回踱步。  
他听见屋子里的其他人起床，看见Connor和Io:nhiòte穿过院子走向森林。他坐下写了几笔日记，但大多数时候都是在出神地凝视着窗外。  
靠近中午的时候他终于等回了那对风尘仆仆、背上扛着一大串猎物的父女俩。

趁着Connor去厨房处理那些动物时，Haytham悄悄溜下楼，假装在屋外散步时碰见了玩的不亦乐乎的小彩虹。  
“爷爷！”小家伙今天格外开心，顶着一个满是雏菊和其他Haytham不知道名字的野花编成的花环。  
“啊，中午好，小彩虹。”Haytham从口袋里拿出提前用盒子装好的糖果，弯腰递给自己的孙女，“儿童节快乐。”  
小姑娘爆发出一阵欢呼，嘴里念叨着英语和莫霍克语的混合体接过盒子，歪着头思考了一会，最后摘下花环上的一朵小花插在了Haytham帽子上。  
Haytham微笑着目送着Kenway家活泼的小精灵消失在房子拐角处，伸手摘下了帽子上那朵小小的白花，仔细地放在手里端详。

突然他感觉到背后有人靠近，转头却发现是Connor。  
他叹了口气：“Son？”  
“怎么了吗，父亲？”Connor看见Haytham转过头，稍稍收敛了脸上意义不明的微笑。  
“我——”Haytham停顿片刻，“算了，没什么大事。”

年轻的Kenway疑惑地望着自己父亲摆摆手走开，他并不知道再过一会他房间的桌上会出现一盒包装朴素的点心。  
就像Haytham也不知道自己的日记本旁会有一杯热巧克力在等着他一样。

**Author's Note:**

> 注：  
> 在阿育修好鳕鱼的时间线bug之前我就当Cudgel是鳕鱼亲孙子了。
> 
> 因为垃圾win10，昨天摸完的段子今天才打完orz  
> 迟到地祝诸位儿童节快乐x
> 
> 三模自我感觉良好地摸个鱼orz  
> 再过一周我又是一条好水表（别，你明明欠了一堆债。）


End file.
